1. This invention is directed to an underwater lighting system for use with swimming pools, and to a light fixture particularly suited for use with above-ground pools.
2. An earlier form of immersed light, as marketed in the United States by Pentair pool products under the name “AquaLuminator” (Trademark), consists of a light fitting that is located in the wall of a pool, within and centrally of the water inlet.
The Pentair fitting has a divergent flow diffuser, to divert inflowing water around the outside of the light fitting. This arrangement serves as a significant restriction to the free flow of water entering the pool from the pump/filter circulation system, with a marked increase in back-pressure and consequent undesirable changes in the operating characteristics of that system.